The Percabeth Revelution: Madeline Stuart
by Daughter of Apollo12
Summary: Warning: Mary-Sue/Epic fail ahead. Enter with caution as Madeline Stuart meets Nico di Angelo and... well you guys know the rest. This is not to represent how I truly write. Please don't add to flaming or epic fail community because this is a joke.
1. I meet Nico di Angelo

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson I would totally not be writing on Fan-fiction. **

**(No offence Fan-fiction)**

If you support the Percabeth Revolution, write an anti-Percabeth or anti-Nico/OC fic or whatever, with the words The Percabeth Revolution first and then your title. Like mine is The Percabeth Revolution: Madeline Stuart. And then, in your author's notes, copy and paste these instructions. I am a proud supporter of The Percabeth Revolution. You can be, too!

P.S. This is not how I really write. It's for **The Percabeth Revolution**

* * *

"Man, my head hurts", I said as I woke up from the bed I was on.

Wait, where am I? I traced through my memory but I must have hit my head pretty hard because I swear I remember seeing a half-human half-bull creature. Wait, it's all coming back to me.

_**-**__**Flashback**__**-**_

I was walking home from school with my closest friends Claudia and Missy. We were walking slow because Claudia has some kind of muscle problem in her legs. Most mean people make fun of her except a few good people including Missy and I.

It was a Friday so my mom let me sleepover at Missy's house. She usually doesn't let me stay by myself but for some reason whenever Claudia was with me she calmed down a bit. Sometimes I felt like my mom liked Claudia better than me but I shrugged the feeling away. So as I was saying, it was Friday and I was really happy because I hate school. You see, Missy and I have Dyslexia and ADHD but we try to live life as normal as we can. We were almost to Missy's house when Claudia started acting weird. By weird, I mean weirder than normal. She froze and then lifted her chin to the left and began sniffing the air, not like a dog, but still it was weird. Missy noticed I stopped and followed.

"What's the hold-up Madd-," she stopped mid-sentence.

Her gaze followed where Claudia was sniffing and she let out a shocked gasp.

I looked and what I saw was something you only see in movies or your wildest imagination. It was a huge creature, huger than an elephant, which looked very bull-like. As soon as I saw it I knew it was a Minotaur. It let out a spine-chilling roar and charged towards us. I was frozen and shocked but as soon as Missy shrieked I knew I had to do something. I suddenly remembered the bracelet on my wrist. My mom gave it to me when I was very young. She said it would protect and when the time comes I will know how to use it. I knew the time was now. I hit the jewel on bracelet and suddenly it became a gold sword with snakes along the side. I charged, without thinking, and slashed the beast into… yellow dust?

"What just happened?" I asked breathlessly.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," said Claudia really nervously. "You have to come with me."

We didn't respond. Claudia pulled out her reed pipes and began to play a sharp note. Out of nowhere a giant dog with three heads appeared in front of us. Riding the dog was a boy that looked about 13. Claudia acted like she knew him while Missy and I remained silent. When Claudia finally came back she told us to get on so we did. Then I don't know what happened. I just remember being in the dark and being too tired to be scared. I don't know what happened after because I blacked out.

_**-**__**End Flashback**__**-**_

I turned around when I got a nudge from my side. It was a girl who looked about 16 with curly blonde hair like a celebrity. She was holding a cup in her right hand and extended her arm to hand it to me.

"Hello I'm Annabeth. Drink this it will help."

"I'm Madeline."

I reached for the cup and without even wondering what it was and took a sip. I was expecting water or something they give patients at hospitals but this was unexplainably good. For some reason it reminded me of my grandmas home-made mint chocolate chip milkshakes. I gulped it down and finished with a satisfied sigh.

"What was that?" I said amazed. "Is that a milkshake?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"I guess it's time to explain unless you already know. Do you know who you are?"

I wasn't really paying attention but I noticed Annabeths' expression turned serious.

"What?" was all I managed to get out.

She sat at the edge of the bed I was on and looked at me with her stormy gray eyes.

"You know about the Greek Gods right?" she asked. I nodded and she continued.

"You know they become interested in mortals from time to time?" It didn't sound like a question but I nodded.

"Well one day, one of those Gods or goddesses became attracted to your parent and made you."She looked in my direction to see my disgusted face because this felt like an awkward conversation. "Do you have a mom or dad?"

"I have only my mom. My dad left before I was born." I spoke without emotion because after a while of having pity on myself I realized it's not the end of the world. I mean really why should I cry over him if he doesn't care enough to be with us. "Wait, are you saying my dad is a Greek God?" She nodded.

"I knew it! So that explains why weird creatures are always after me. Wait," I hesitated. "Who is my Dad?"

She looked a little sad. "I don't know. When the time comes he will send you a sign, usually it happens when you turn 13, but until then you will be placed into the Hermes cabin. Let me show you around."

I followed her outside until my eyes met a pair of dark eyes until they swiftly turned away. I recognized the boy from earlier in my flashback. Claudia called him Nico. I was brought back to reality by another nudge at my side. My face turned as red as a rose and Annabeth rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Come on, there's a lot of camp too see and little time."

* * *

(A/N _**Remember this is/will be an epic fail/ Mary-sue On Purpose **_so please do not flame me with comments about that. I wanted to make my spelling atrociously bad for my Mary-Sue but it was hard for me so deal with it people. Don't forget to _**Review.**_ =)

Please and thank you,

Kimberly


	2. Boy Drama

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson I would have made that girl dye her hair blond or get the Hades out of my sight.**

**(Over dramatic)**

If you support the Percabeth Revolution, write an anti-Percabeth or anti-Nico/OC fic or whatever, with the words The Percabeth Revolution first and then your title. Like mine is The Percabeth Revolution: Madeline Stuart. And then, in your author's notes, copy and paste these instructions. I am a proud supporter of The Percabeth Revolution. You can be, too!

P.S. This is not how I really write. It's for **The Percabeth Revolution**

* * *

While we were walking many people were staring at me. I pushed my auburn locks behind my ear and kept looking forward. This always happened. For some reason, people just felt the need to stare at me. I was raised better than that and I knew that it was rude to stare. Suddenly a boy steeped towards me smiling weirdly. He had an orange square in his hands. When he unfolded it I saw it was a Camp-Half Blood shirt. Me and Annabeth were still walking when I reached for the shirt then…

"Ah!" I shrieked as I fell on top of the boy.

I got up and blushed. The boy blushed to as his friends tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy. Um, what's your name?" I said while patting dirt off of my shirt.

"Brian, Son of Dionysus, God of Wine and theatre. What's yours?"

"You can call me Klutzilla." I laughed awkwardly. "But seriously my name is Madeline." Annabeth let out an "Ahem" as if she were clearing her throat. Then I realized I forgot she was there. "It was nice meeting you Brian." I said as I waved goodbye.

Annabeth showed me the minor Gods cabins first since they were closest. Then when she finished she said, "Now I saved the best for last, these are the official Twelve Olympians Cabins."

I followed and observed every cabin. I saw that they were all themed after whichever God they symbolized personality. For example, Aphrodite's cabin had a valentines theme and the Ares cabin had a type of rugged mean-spirited theme.

"This is the cabin of Artemis, you know Apollo's twin sister, she's a virgin Goddess so she would never have children." I read about Greek Mythology when I was in the library and Read about Artemis. She is my favorite Goddess.

We had just seen 11 of the 12 Olympian cabins and only one is left.

"This is the cabin of the Almighty Zeus, God of the Gods, and my grandfather." Annabeth looked proud as she continued. "Currently Only three campers reside in this cabin, Javion Frances, Martin Perez, and Viviana Montez.(A/n These are my friends that I will include in my next story about C-HB along with others.) A boy with black hair that looked like he just woke up and deep green eyes appeared in front of us.

Annabeth gasped. "Percy, you scared me half to death."

"Sorry Wise girl but Chiron wants to see us right away. There's a problem on Olympus."

"OK, I'm sorry Madeline but I have to go. If you need help ask a camper. I'm sure they can help.

I smiled and acknowledged that I would be OK and she left. I walked back to the Hermes cabin Annabeth showed me and sat on an empty spot on the floor. I didn't have anything except the clothes I was wearing, My bracelet that transformed into a magic sword and the orange shirt I received from that Dionysus kid, Brian. I began to cry. I felt hopeless, lost, and scared in a world I had no idea existed. I had no idea where my mother was and I'm sure she was worried sick about me. I cried silently because there were others in the cabin. Then the door opened and Nico walked in.

"Annabeth sent me to s-." He stopped and knelt on the ground next to me. He held onto the hair in front of my face and pushed it behind my ears. Suddenly he hugged me. The room became silent and I knew everyone was watching. Suddenly he pulled away.

"Um, do you feel better." He asked awkwardly. Then I did a pretty risky thing. I kissed him. I don't know why but it felt like some force was pulling me towards him. The kiss was amazing, like it was meant to be, and he didn't pull away. The Hermes campers began to whisper and we stopped.

"Um, if you need anything just ask because I'm here to help." With that he headed out the door, with his hands in his pocket , looking happy. I giggled to myself and began to close my eyes. As soon as I did, I had a very vivid dream a very tall woman looked down at me with disappointed eyes. She had Silver eyes that shone like the moon, very silk and long Auburn hair, like mine, but hers was darker. A normal sized deer followed her as she ran through the forest.

"M'lady, it isn't your fault." Said a young girl with black hair.

"It is and I must accept my punishment."

I woke up with a start to many eyes watching me. No, they weren't watching me, they looked right above me. As I followed their gazes I saw a glimpse of a full moon before it vanished. They all knelt and said," All hail Madeline Stuart, Daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, the moon, and Virginity." With that they gave awkward glances to each other and then at me.

Later, it was dinner. Everyone sat with their cabin and I sat alone at my cabins table. Percy used to be alone until Alejandra Perez and Yesenia Gutierrez were claimed. (A/N Other friends =}) Annabeth sat with Athena's Cabin and Nico… he was alone too. I waved at him and he looked right past me then looked at his food.

/Why was he ignoring me/I thought to myself then really regretted the kiss but it's not like the feeling wasn't mutual. I mean, he didn't stop me. I shrugged the feeling then asked for water lemonade like Annabeth taught me and began to sip.

Right then Chiron came followed by a red-haired girl clutching the sides of her stomach. Everyone looked anxious . I asked a girl at the table across from me what is going on and she simply said.

"Chiron is about to announce a prophecy!"

* * *

(A/N _**Remember this is/will be an epic fail/ Mary-sue On Purpose **_so please do not flame me with comments about that. I wanted to make my spelling atrociously bad for my Mary-Sue but it was hard for me so deal with it people. Don't forget to _**Review.**_ =)

Please and thank you,

Kimberly


	3. AN: I made a mistake

Authors Note:

Hey you guys I just wanted to say Thank you for your reviews: Clarisse the Wild, my first reviewer, girlloves2write, and VioletFoxxe. Those are my first reviewers and I would really appreciate it if I got more reviews just so I could be able to know if you're interested.

Oh my goodness people! I made a really stupid mistake. Madeline claimed in the first chapter that she only had a mother so I implied her godly parent was a man, therefore, a God. My brain must have passed out or something because I made her mother Artemis, Mother of all Mary-Sue's, but she already has a mother. I have decided I will keep her mother Artemis and make her have a mortal father instead of a mortal mother. Sorry for the confusion.

Oh don't forget to _**Review! **_=p

Please and Thank you,

Kimberly


	4. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rickys stuff.**

If you support the Percabeth Revolution, write an anti-Percabeth or anti-Nico/OC fic or whatever, with the words The Percabeth Revolution first and then your title. Like mine is The Percabeth Revolution: Madeline Stuart. And then, in your author's notes, copy and paste these instructions. I am a proud supporter of The Percabeth Revolution. You can be, too!

P.S. This is not how I really write. It's for **The Percabeth Revolution**

A/N: Sorry I am, like, two weeks late but at least I am back.

So on with the story.

* * *

"Daughter of the Moon, Sons of Death and Wine,

Shall go on a quest to save mankind,

The Goddess of Love shall play her game,

And in the end ones efforts shall be proven in vain." Recited Chiron .

All eyes were on Madeline as she felt her cheeks turn rosy red. She heard whispers about her, Nico and Dionysus's cabin. She knew "Daughter of the Moon" meant her and Son of Death" was referring to Nico but who could possibly be the "Son of Wine"? Then it hit her. Dionysus was a counselor here but also god of Theatre and, you guessed it, Wine. She shot a look at the Dionysus table and saw Brian looking smugly in the distance. She followed his gaze only to see Nico glaring his way.

The rest of the evening was awkward. Madeline tried to avoid all of the attention but it was impossible until finally 10:00 arrived. She walked swiftly to her Cabin from the bonfire until she reached her destination. Without hesitation, she turned off the light and drifted off to a lonely sleep.

The next day she woke from her dreamless sleep feeling empty. It was 8:10, which meant she was late for breakfast and no one thought to wake her up. Great. All eyes would surely be on her. She began to brush her auburn hair and got dressed into her orange Camp Half Blood and jeans. When she got there she avoided the eyes of Chiron and kept her eyes on her plate. Suddenly, she tripped on a large random rock that seemed to come out of nowhere. She landed on all fours and her broken plate, and all of its contents, were sprawled everywhere. Tree nymphs rushed to the scene where they proceeded with cleaning up the mess. The obnoxious Ares cabin kids were laughing their heads off while others expressions ranged from shock, indifference, stifling laughter, and caring.

Madeline could feel her face become hot and 2 male voices were heard in unison.

"Do you need any help?" Madeline looked back to see two boys, Nico and Brian. Nico was glaring at Brian who was grinning smugly. She didn't respond. Instead, she got up on her own and dusted off the back of her pants.

"So… I guess we will be going on a quest together." Nico began.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sure I'm going too, and don't worry Mads, I'll protect you." As he finished he place one arm around my shoulder and grinned. Nicos face remained unchanged. He just looked as if he was suddenly very interested in the tree next to us.

I was so in the moment I forgot I was in front of all of Camp Half Blood blush like a lunatic. Oh no, here come the whispers. Maybe I'm just paranoid but it seems like every time I do something here it is like I'm starring in my very own little Soap Opera. I tossed in the very best of my fruit platter,

"To Artemis." And returned to my table.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

(A/N _**Remember this is/will be an epic fail/ Mary-sue On Purpose **_so please do not flame me with comments about that. I wanted to make my spelling atrociously bad for my Mary-Sue but it was hard for me so deal with it people. Don't forget to _**Review.**_ =)

P.S., Who do you think Madeline should end up with?

Please and thank you,

Kimberly


End file.
